The overall hypothesis of the proposed research is that the pathogenesis of alcoholic liver disease (ALD) is regulated by changes in intrahepatic methionine metabolism that result from chronic ethanol consumption. Previously, we found that the combination of dietary ethanol and a folate deficient diet both maximized perturbations in methionine metabolism and accelerated the development of ALD in micropigs. The objective of the proposed research is to prove the hypothesis by demonstrating that the biochemical and histopathological features of ALD can be prevented or reversed by provision of supplemental S-adenosylmethionine (SAM) or folic acid to pigs maintained on chronic ethanol feeding with and without folate deficient diet. The first specific aim is to determine the efficacy and metabolic effects of intervention with SAM or folic acid in the prevention and treatment of ALD in micropigs. The second specific aim is to study the effects of abnormal methionine metabolism on known mediators and signal pathways of alcoholic liver injury. Micropigs will be fed diets with ethanol that are either folate sufficient or deficient and with or without supplemental SAM during development of liver injury, and with or without supplemental SAM or folic acid after development of alcoholic liver injury. Data collection will include methionine metabolites in plasma and liver, liver histopathology, markers of inflammation, necrosis, and apoptosis, products of lipid, protein, and DNA oxidation, antioxidant enzymes, and signal pathways of apoptosis. The data will be interpreted to confirm the role and establish potential mechanisms for abnormal methionine metabolism in the pathogenesis of ALD. While furthering understanding of interactions of methionine metabolites on pathways of liver injury, the project may establish novel approaches to the prevention and treatment of ALD. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]